Dear love
by LittleShasa
Summary: Tanti pensieri respressi troppo a lungo, è il momento per Duo di confessare ciò ke realmente prova


Dolce amore. Grazie. Ci sono tante, troppe cose per cui ti dovrei ringraziare. E così finisce che non te lo dico mai, parlo, parlo, ma al momento buono il tuo dolce sorriso mi inchioda dove sono e riesco solo a pensare quanto ti amo. Questo però non posso dirtelo. È impossibile, non mi accetteresti mai. Amicizia è tutto quello che può essere tra di noi. o almeno così è come la pensi tu. Invece più volte ti ho sorpreso a guardare dalla mia parte, e subito dopo distogliere lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Ormai è passato diverso tempo da quando ho capito che la nostra non è semplice amicizia. Da parte mia. All'inizio sono rimasta piuttosto turbata, non capivo per quale strano motivo arrossivo quando mi scompigliavi i capelli, o mi imbarazzavo parlandoti degli amori dei nostri compagni di guerra. Ho interrogato a lungo il mio cuore, il mio animo, chiedendomi se era sbagliato, se era un errore amarti; e sulle prime ho pensato che non avrei mai e poi mai rischiato di rovinare il nostro rapporto di amicizia. Ma questo sentimento mi sta divorando, ogni volta che siamo soli, quelle parole mi salgono alle labbra, e tutte le volte le rimando indietro. Capita spesso che per sistemare i nostri Gundam ci ritroviamo piuttosto vicini. E in quei momenti, non sai come bruciano le mie labbra, desiderando silenziosamente un tuo tocco. E tu mi guardi con i tuoi immensi occhini blu che forse dopotutto hanno già capito, forse hai solo paura. Ma mio dolce amore, io saprò aspettare, e questo amore che pur mi consuma, mi terrà in vita. Perché ti amo troppo. E arriverà, sì lo so, il momento della resa dei conti. Capirai allora anche tu quanto siamo indispensabili l'uno per l'altro.  
  
Questa sera siamo soli, gli altri sono fuori in missione. Abbiamo deciso che per una volta abbandoneremo le maschere e andremo a una festa di paese. È così assurdo, noi adolescenti, costretti a crescere così in fretta, non abbiamo mai sperimentato simili semplici gioie. Sembra di essere tornati indietro nel tempo, sembra che la guerra neanche ci perseguiti. Camminiamo silenziosamente per le vie parallele al centro, e il nostro non è un silenzio imbarazzato, perché tra noi non c'è mai stato bisogno di lunghi e complicati discorsi. Eppure ancora mi faccio dei problemi a dirtelo. E del resto potresti capirmi, non è un argomento così leggero. Mentre cammino ti guardo, i capelli biondi e soffici hanno un riflesso argentato sotto la luce della luna. Il tuo dolce viso ha un'espressione serena, poiché per una sera hai abbandonato lo spettro dei combattimenti e tuoi occhi, magici e meravigliosi, brillano come gemme preziose nel buio di questa notte speciale. Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. non riesco a pensare ad altro. Giungiamo in un parco sulla riva di un laghetto da dove abbiamo deciso di goderci lo spettacolo delle comete, ma mi chiedo perché dovrei osservare il cielo, quando in realtà sono tutte racchiuse nei tuoi occhi. Tranquillamente, ci sediamo sulla coperta che hai portato con te (previdente come sempre, amore.) per non infreddolirci. Poi rompo il silenzio. Parlo di Heero e Relena, di Wufei e Sally, di quanto mi sento solo. E, finalmente, ti ringrazio per essermi sempre stato vicino. Prendo il coraggio a due mani e ti dico ciò che il tuo sorriso mi aveva sempre impedito di dire. Tu non parli, rimani in silenzio e osservi pensieroso il firmamento. I miei occhi sono fissi su di te, ancora una volta mi hai stregata con la tua bellezza. Mi tornano in mente tutti i momenti in cui siamo stati vicini e mi hai aiutato. L'intensità del mio sentimento per un attimo mi travolge e gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime. È in questo momento che ti volti verso di me e quelle pietre preziose dei tuoi occhi agganciano i miei. E decido di giocare il tutto per tutto, me frego di quello che succederà dopo, questo è il momento. "Ti amo" Due parole sussurrate alla luce della luna. . e stranamente tu non ti fai indietro, nei tuoi occhi non è dipinto stupore, odio o disgusto. Riesco a leggervi tenerezza e comprensione. Allora è forse possibile.? Ma ogni pensiero scompare quando le tue labbra di velluto sfiorano le mie, in un primo tentativo di bacio. Seguito da un altro più sicuro, deciso. La passione che sprigiona è come un fiume in piena, e prima di chiudere gli occhi scorgo una luminosissima stella cadente sfrecciare nel cielo sopra di noi. Quale miglior modo per cominciare una vita d'amore insieme a te. 


End file.
